36 hours
by Anjali-CID
Summary: Read how 36 hours of their lives teach a very different and important lesson of life for the DUO...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE. MY FIRST FF. ANY TYPES OF MISTAKES AS IN LANGUAGE, LOGIC OR ANY OTER PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CORRECT. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"Sir.. Sir.. aap...aap hamaari baat suniye sir..." Daya pleaded ACP sir as he made a call to DCP sir and confirmed the news.

"Sir.. aap aise kaise kar sakte sir aapko bhi tou pata haina yeh sab ekk sajish hai..aap please 2 minute meri baat tou sunlijiye.." begged Daya

"Kya sunoon Daya Kya sunoon...mujhe bhi pata hai ki yeh sab ek saajish hai... yeh sab ek saajish hai taki hum uss Balu ke gang tak pahunch na sake...lekin mei kya karoon,,,mei ise kaise bachaon...tumhe bhi tou pata haina ki kiss tarah phasa hai woh...aajkal yeh matters itne serious aur sensitive hote hain hai ki iss jurm ke liye isse tou phansi tak lag sakthi hai...par mai kya karoon...mein bhi tou majboor hoon apne farz ke aage aur ...aur...isse bhi tou pata hona chahiye tha na ...hamare yahan kitne saare female officers hai bina kisi ko liye uske kamare mein akele jane ki kya jarurat thi..? kitni baar samjhaya maine ki apne gusse ko kabu mein rakho...uske hath pakadne ki kya zarurat thi...? abb ho gayi tasalli...ABHIJEET...! mein tumse baat kar raha hoon ."ACP sir roared at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet who was standing with his head downwards looked up but did not meet any eyes. It was the first time in the CID history that Abhijeet was looking so helpless. The man who was blamed many times and cleared each and every time is looking so hopeless. Not only him, even the whole CID team was standing with hopeless looks doing nothing. The environment was very tense when the door of the CID bureau opened.

"Hey bhagwan..! ab isse bhi abhi aana tha" murmured Vineet as the person came inside snickering very dangerously. All the team members saluted as DCP Chitrole moved and stood right in front of Abhijeet.

"17 saal 17 saal tak maine tumhe maaf kartha aaya. tumhare yaadash se kitni baar bhi kitna kuch hua hai...maine kuch bhi nahi kiya lekin abb tou had ho gayi... poora ka poora CID ka naak katwa di tumne. Khair tumhe toumein baadme dekhta hoon pehle mein tumhara ACP se baat tou kar loon..." said DCP and then moved to ACP.

"Wah! ACP Wah! Acha farz nibhaya tumne ACP ka. Aaj bahar media khadi hai hamari badnaami kar rahi hai aur unke saamne pesh karne ke liye ekk bhi saboot nahi? hamaare officer ko bekasoor sabit karne ke liye kuch bhi nahi? khair abb yeh sab baat karke kya fayda... mein yaha yeh bataane aaya hoon ki iss case se aur iss mission se CID ko hata diya jaa rahaa hai. Kabhi bhi Commissoner sir aate hi honge Abhijeet ko giraftaar karne aur tumse woh mission papaers lene..."

The whole team was shocked with this decision of Commissioner's. They were sure that if they would take upon the case they will be able to save their senior but even if they clear him of all charges, they knew it would take a lot of time for the world to accept him again. "Now what?"Pankaj was thinking when the door of the bureau opened and two people entered inside .One a familiar one and one-unknown.

The whole CID team saluted to the commissioner of police. He said, "I understand the serious circumstances you are going through but i am sorry to say the best thing that can be done is an nquiry by some other body .That is how we will be able to gain people's trust. So I have transferred the case to the Special Task Force. In fact you should be thankful to them as they have taken special interest to solve your case. He is Special Task Force."

Next shock for the taking on the case? The main suspect of this case is an STF officer and they say transfer the case to STF? ACP sir sees everything crumbling to pieces. The career of one of his best officers is in danger and not only he is unable to do anything for him, but also he is transferring his case to someone whom, he is sure will definitely convict him. "Special interest, huh?"thought Rajat. Daya's anger is at peaks. He just want to yell at the whole world ."mera dost guneghaar nahi hai who aisa ghinouna kaam nahi kar sakthe " He has never felt so helpless in his whole life.

Amidst all these thoughts, the voice of commissioner rang through the bureau,"Please Abhijeet, we will have to leave now. Please come with me."Abhijeet moved with him without saying anything as he knew...Sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai...Sab kuch...Commissioner moved to the door and he opened the door and immediately voice filled their years..

"Kya hai sach!Sr. Inspector Abhijeet pe ek rape ka illzam lagaya gaya mujrim ko investigation ke dauran uss ke saath jabardasthi karne ka ladki ne badi bahaduri se Inspector Abhijeet pe case lagayi. Abb dekhte hain ki kya iss ladki ko insaaf milega? "

The whole bureau shook in its place as they heard such words. Daya was about to go to the reporter when freddy stopped him. The most surprising fact was that Abhijeet doesnt seem to be moved by these was about to move out along with Commissioner and Sukwinder when another voice rang through the bureau...

"ek minute sir.."

* * *

**a/n :- Tried to rectify a few mistakes and am posting it again.. I will update today itself... any mistakes.. please free to correct... Thanks for reading... Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part of the story.. Remember that the part of 36 hours hasn't come yet. And please feel free to correct any types of mistakes you found.**

"ek minute sir..."

Either the fact that someone dared to find ones voice at this situation or the fact that it has come from the most unexpected person ever ... gave the next shock to the team. However the Commissioner seemed unmoved.

"yes.. Miss?" He asked without turning around.

"Inspector Purvi Sir..." She answered.

"You have gpt something to say Miss Purvi?" The commissioner asked.

"Yes sir... Mujhe iss case ko STF tak jane se rokna hai..." Purvi's voice was calm.

"Aur tumhe lagtha hai ki TUM yeh transfer rok sakthi ho?" Sukwinder's voice cut through Commissioner's...

Purvi smiled and looked at the door. The girl who has filed the case against Abhijeet was standing near the doorway. She looked very nervous. Purvi walked up to her, Kindly took her hand and brought her to the place where the meeting was being held.

"Ha.." She said."Mujhe pura vishwas hai ki mei yeh transer rok sakthi hoon."

"Purvi.. Purvi yeh tum kya keh rahi ho... unhe apna kam karne do.. Please Halat ko mat bigado.." ACP Sir grumbled to her.

"Sorry sir... lekin mei halat ko aur bigadne se sambhalne ki koshish kar rahi hoon ."Now she turned to Commissioner "Aap please mujhe do minute dijiye. Phir aapko jo karna hai sirf do minute..."

ACP sir's quick eyes caught Purvi giving a small nod to Shreya and Shreya to Tarika..."Kya chal raha hai inke dimaag me ?" He thought.. Before he could think further..

"Theek hai you have only 5 minutes." The Commissioner nodded.

"Thank you Sir" Smiled Purvi and turned to the victim.

The way Purvi was handling the situation brought a sense of hope for the Sir thought "Jo mei na kar sakaa shayad Purvi karke dikhayegi.." . Even Abhijeet who seemed completely uninterested with the world around him lifted his head to see what Purv was doing... After all,She wa his trainee.. She was trained uner him from the day she joined CID.. Kuch tpu Abhijeet ki tarah sochna tha usse... With hopes and happiness.. the team eagerly waited to see what Purvi was doing...

Purvi started off with "tumhara naam kya hai?" to the victim.

"Nandita" She answered.

"Dekho Nandita.. Meri baat dhyaan se suno.. Yeh kaam sirf tum hi kar sakthi ho... Aaj yeh jo commissoner sir aaye hai na ... unhone iss case ko STF ko tansfer karwa rahe hain.. aur ek aurat hone ke naate mein tumhe yehi bolungi ki .. tumne bahut hi bahaduri se inn (she pointed out to Abhijeet) par case lagwaya.. Mein CID mein 3 saal se kaam kar rahi hoon.. Jo isss tarah ke cases hote hein na...Bahut lambi hote hain pehle kehte hein ki STF ko transfer karte hein aur fir STF se kahi aur... aur anth mein bolthe hein ki case closed. saboot na milne ki wajah se.. Iss tarah se tumhe insaaf kabhi nahi milegi.. lekin tum fikar mat karo. Hum sab hein tumhare sath " Purvi nodded to Sreya andTarika and they came to stand beside Nandita.

She turned to commissioner sir and continued.."Sir.. Jis par illzaam lagaya gaya hai woh ek CID officer hai to ek mard hi na. Sab log yehi keh rahe hein k yeh ek saajish hai.. Par aap ne kabhi yeh sicha hai ki iss ladki par kya beth rahi hogi? Sir, personally mujhe lagtha hai ki ekk aurat apne izzat ko dawe mein rakh ke itna ghatiya ilzam lagayegi...Sir jis insaan pe illzam lagaya gaya hai...hum unke sath kaam karthe hein.. najane kiss tym par kiss tarah ke sunsan jagahon per jaana patha hai.. Tab hamaari security- "

"Ab bas bhi karo Purvi. Kitna bologi tum.. tumhe bhi tou pata hai ki tum kya bole jaa rahi ho? Tum Abhijeet par shak kar rahi ho? Mein tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga Purvi.. Tumhare har baat mein kabhi bhoolonga nahi." Said Daya.

Purvi ignored Daya and continued.. "So , hame nahin lagtha hai ki auraton ko is tarah insaaf nahin milne wali hai iss liye yeh letter... (Shreya came forward and handed him a letter) padhiye..."

All the hopes came crashing down to pieces.. A person whom they thought would save him turned against him.. As for Abhijeet his knees gave away as he fell on his knees thinking about what Purvi said.**"hamari security ka kya hoga?" **The whole world turning againt him for a crime he has not committed was bad enpugh now that his own female collegus not trusting him...? yeh sab kyun ho raha hai... ? He thought as tears stung his eyes. The whole team was also extremely shocked with the behaviour of Purvi, Shreya and Tarika. Only one person understood what all of this meant and he secretly admired Abhijeet for his training..

"Tou aapka demands kya hai? I mean... aap log kya chahte hai...? aap logon ko bhi pata hai ki ab tak preliinary investigation bhi khatam nahin hui hai... jaise ki complain hua hai media ko pata chal gayi thi..." Commissioner sir asked.

"Yes sir... Hame sir insaaf chahiye... aur yeh sirf ek hi tarike se aa sakthi hey... " Tarika answered,smiling.

"who kaise?" the commissioner asked.

"iss case ki investigation CID mein sirf aur sirf 36 hours tak chalagi... aur bhi sirf femal officers ke sath... abhi 8:30 baj raha hai... parsoon 9 baje tak hame ekk enquiry commission chahiye.. uss enquiry me 65% tak females honi chahiye aur ek international body ka female offficer bhi chahiye...Tabhi ham apni puri investigation ka saboot pesh karlenge... Puri media ke same chalna hoga yeh enquiry... aur abhi ke abhi aap appki pehle official statement de denge iss enquiry ke bareme" Purvi said all that in one go.

Colour flushed through everyones face as they understood what she was trying to do. Except two people ofcourse. Woh kehte haina jab insaan gusse mein hota hai tho apni haqikat bhul jaata hai.. In the same way the special enquiry commission just made Daya feel that it was an insult to his friend..

Abhijeet was in no way interested with whatever was happening. Only one thing was going on in his mind... If Daya can do nothing to save me... I am a goner... Daya hee kuch nahikar paa raha hai tou abb koi bhi nahi karega...

Meanwhile.. the commissioner nodded understandingly and said "hum ek kaam karte hain.. hum victim se puch lete hain...woh j kahegi hum vahi karenge..."

"Nandita ka khyal tho hame bhi hai sir tabhi tou hum ne yeh enquiry laga rahe hain.. puri izzat ke sath insaf milegi nandita ko.. Kyun nandita?"Shreya asked.

"Nandita ka khyal hai par mera dost ka khyal bhi nahin hai.. mein tujhe bhi kabhi maaf nahin kar paunga Shreya.. kabhi nahin..." Daya thought to himself.

Nandita thought for a while and said... "Parson tak investigation puri ho jani chahiye..."

The whole team heaved a sigh of relief as her words sunk smiled, came forward and said...

"Miss Purvi I appoint you the lead of this case.. Miss Shreya and Miss Tarika .. assist in every way you can.. (they nodded) aurha..baki e log you can work from head quarters tomorrow. Leave the bureau to th girls."Saying this.. he left the bureau...

slowly the whole team dispersed. Both Daya as wel as Abhijeet did not see the team giving smiles as well as good lucks to the girls silently... Finally, the bureau was empty..

"Sir aap rest kar lijiye aur mein aapke room mein dinner bhijwa deti hoon..." Purvi said politely to Abhijeet.

"Mujhe bhook nahin lagi hain" He replied.

"Aapko khana hi hoga... aapne lunch bhi nahin kiya han.. please sir thoda kar lijiye.." Purvi said.

"Tumhe badi parwah ho rahi hain meri? oh acha... auraton ke khilaf tumhare jung mein pehla mujrim jo hoon.. Khana bhijwa dena... aur haa...kisi security ke sath aana taki mein tumhe KUCH nahi kar saktha..." His tone turned from anger to sarcasm to sadness as he made his way out of the door..

Purvi smiled sadly as tears started forming in her eyes... " **kisi security ke sath aana taki mein tumhe KUCH nahi kar saktha.."** His words ringing in her ears.

Tarika came to her and said jaldi Purvi... Hamare pass tym nahin hai 9 bajne ke liye sirf aur sirf 1 minute hain...

Purvi brushed away her tears as she made her way to the restroom to wash her face.

"Common Purvi you will have to do this.. " She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Tarika moved to forensic lab.. She has composed herself all this tym but now it was not under her control. Even as she knew that Abhijeet hasnt done this.. The prospect of having to work in this case assuming so made her work so difficult. She knew he really did not understand what happened in the bureau... and he also knew that now if she give up.. she will never be able to do anything for him at all... After all he is abhijeet she thought and smiled.

Shreya ran to one of the interrogative rooms and stated crying.. "Mujhe pata hai aap mujhse naraaz hai.. lekin yeh bhi tou mera farz hai ki mein apme senior ko bachaon... uske liye mujhe jo kuch bhi karna pade.. Par mein wada karti hon sir.. Jab tak mein Abhijeet sir ko nahin bachati.. Tab tak nahi mein aapko aur nahi unko apni shakal dikhaungi..."

The clock struck nine as three girls came out of three different rooms with determination only with one goal...

THE START OF 36 HOURS...

**a/n: Here guys i am done... A few clarifications.. The relationship of daya and shreya and Abhijeet and Tarika is the same as in FW... only a soft corner for each other.. and here Purvi has been trained under Abhijeet and Shreya under Daya.. Please review... Any mistakes.. please feel free to correct...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys... First of all a very biiiiiig sorry... I was very busy these days that update karne ka time hi nahi mila... Now.. I am not asking for reviews doesnt mean that i dont want them.. Guys please understand.. mein nayi hoon FF mein.. If i dont get any encouragement... How will I get the interest to update sooner? Okay... This tme the next update is also ready... Jab tak 70 reviews nahi aate.. tab tak mein next update karne wali nahi hoon...**

* * *

**Kahani ab tak:-** Senior inspector Abhijeet par ek rape ka illzaam lagaya gaya hai...CID ke female officers apne senior ko bachane ke liye Commissioner se 36 hours time lete hein... Aur yeh baat Abhijeet aur Daya ko samaj mein nahi aait hain... Unhe abhi bhi yehi lagtha hein ki uspar female officers bhi shak kar rahe honge...

**THE START OF 36 HOURS:- (countdown starts)**

**9:00 PM (CID BUREAU) :-**

All the three girls met in the bureau again... There was no time to waste. So Purvi initiated.

Purvi:-Mujhe pata hai ki mujhe iss mission ke lead appoint kiya gaya hai lekin hum sab equal hi hai... Aur hm sab milkar ab iska samna karna padega.. right..? (_Others nodded_)

She continued

Purvi:- Tarika.. tumhe pata haina tumhe kya karna hai...? (Tarika nodded and smiled sweetly at the victim and took her to the forensic lab)... Shreya. Sab ko phone lagao.. Sab ke sab...

Shreya:- Par Purvi hum sab ko ek sath kaise mil sakthe hai..?

Purvi:- Bureau bulao...

Shreya :- KYA! Tumhe pata hau purvi yeh tum kya bol rahi ho... Sab ke sab ko bureau mein ek sath..! agar ACP sir ko pata chala na...

Purvi:- Shreya.. shant ho jao.. une kahoo kisi bahane bureau aajaye alag alag times do... 5 minutes gap mein time do.. aur ussi time pe aane ke liye kaho.. jaise hi woh gate ke andar aajayenge... hum unke aankhon par patti bandhlenge...

Shreya..:- Par-

Purvi:- Koi par var nahin.. kuch bhi nahin hoga... Sab ko bulalo woh kam 1 baje tak khatam ho jani chahiye...

Shreya (still confused) :- theek hai..

Purvi:- Aur ha... maine tie clips mangwaaye... front room mein hein... lagaa dena... mein Abhijeet sir ko dekh ke aati hoon.

Purvi's voice was calm but Shreya could feel it shivering at the end.. Purvi turned to go.

Shreya:- Purvi...(She turned back) dhyaan se... (Purvi nodded silently)

Purvi moved back to the front room to take the tie clip.

**9:00 PM Interrogation room:-**

Helper:- Saab, Madam ne khana bhijwaye...

Man:- Rakh do... (sadly)

Helper:- Saab, Madam ne kahaa jab tak woh nahin aayengi.. tab tak aap khana ko khaana mat...

Man:- Ajeeb hai.. Pehle khaana khane ke liye jabardasti karti thi.. ab keh rahi hai mat khao... (to the helper) Dekho... Mujhe yeh nahin chahiye.. apne memsaab se kehdena... unhe nahi chahiye..

The helper hung his head

Helper:-(n low tone) Saab, Madam ne kahaa tha aap aise hi bolenge.. Par unhone kahaa tha agar aap aise 3 baar se zyada kahenge tou woh jab aa jayengi tab woh aapke khane mein 2 spoon namak aur daal degi aur jabardasti aapke muuh mein thoos degi...

For a moment,the tiredness ,sadness everything seemed to be vanished as Abhijeet heard those words.. "_dekhiye sir.. Aaj agar aapne mere ghar pe khaane ke liye nahii aaye na.. tou mein do baar namak daalke aapk ghar hud aajaungi aur tab aap dekhna aapke muuh mein khaana aise thoosongi aise thosongi..._"...

He jerked his head as in thinking about his unfortunate day and looked sadly at the food. He unexpectedly smiled again thinking about those words and looked at the plate affectionately...He then probably realised about the poor fellow standing in front of him witnessing his face expressions changing from elated to sad to happy to smile...

Abhijeet(to the helper) :- tum jao...

He sat on the chair there in the interrogation room and thought about his day...His life changed completely in the past 24 hours.. Where he was 24 hrs ago ..enjoying in the beach with his best buddy.. and now.. Then he thought of the girls... What was wrong with them?... Then he thought of Purvi's words about the food... That seemed to be a friendly gesture. Did this mean that she realised what was right and what was not?While he was pondering Purvi entered into his room.

**9:45pm Interrogation room:-**

Purvi came in smiling.. It took a total of 2 minutes to compose herself to come into his room.. She entered and saw Abhijeet and smiled..He too smiled weakly.. She said..

Purvi:- Sir.. Bas aapka khaana check karna tha...is liya aapko nahin khane ke liye keh rahi thi...

He then looked at the plate.. He remembered.. In CID Mumbai.. all the food of suspects..witnesses is checked before eating.. testing for poison...

Purvi:- Sir maine aapke liye kuch murder mystry books laayi hoon.. bahar rakhe huwe hain... padh lijiye.. ache hain... jyada sochiyega mat... aur haan..! Yeh tie clip lagaa dijiye ga yeh ek personalised camera hai.. Hu sab ko pehenni thi... (she showed hers..) Sone ki koshish kijiye... agar jarurat pade tou hum aapko jagaa denge...

Abhijeet:- Thank you Purvi books keliye...aur haan yeh tie clip mein lagaa donnga... Ab tum jao... (Purvi turned to go) aur haan... Mujhe pata hai saare saboot mere hi khilaaf honge... tou iss case keliye mere KHILAF ladne ke liye all the best...

He said that as sarcastically as he could sound..But was unsuccessful. Purvi sensed the sadness in his voice and was about to turn back and go to him when her conscience stopped her and she went outside...

Abhijeet:- Dooriyan kitni badh gayi hain Purvi... ek waqt tha jab humaari relationship ko dekhkar baaki logon ko jalan hoti thi... jab hum donon maujood the tab masti hi masti.. Kash tm yeh sab samaj paati... Lekin mujhe gussa kyun nahin aa raha hain..? Mera dil abhi bhi yeh nahin maane ke liye tayar hai ki Purvi khud mujhpe shak kar rahi hain... Thinking all this he started to read the books she got it from him...

Purvi came outside and thought.. Sir kash aap yeh samajh paate ki mein aapke liye lad rahi hun aapke khilaaf nahin... Mera yeh pehla case hein... aapka sath bohot zaruri hain...

Something clicked her mind as Purvi texted someone...

Sir Abhijeet sir ne khaana kha liya hai.. aap bhi khaa lijiye.. Please mere baat dhyaan se suniyega..Aap bina kisi ko liye kahin mat jayiye... Gud night sir..

Tears formed in her eyes as she read the reply as

zyada hamdardi jathane ki zarurat nahin hain...mein apna khyaal khud rakh saktha hoon.. Mujhe tumhaari baat sunne ka koi shoq nahin hai.. aur mein apne dost ko bacha kar hi rahunga... jin36 ghanton mein tum mere bhai ke khilaaf lad rahe hoo.. unhi 36 ghanton mein main apni bhai ko bacha lunga...

She jerked out of her thoughts and called shreya..

Purvi:- Hello..! Shreya... Kaam ho gaya? Mujhe crime scene pe milna..

She moved to the room where the thing was *supposed* to have happened..

Shreya came in 2 minutes... "Ha Purvi batao..."

Purvi.:-. Kuch nahin.. Mujhe pakka yakin hai ki hame yahan kuch na kuch saboot mill jayega...chal talashi lete hain...

Purvi started checking the whole room.. As it was a little big and due to the "apparent" hustle-bustle of Abhijeet and Nanditha... It looked a little more messy...

They checked the whole room and Purvi was about to go when she stopped..

"_Purvi.. kabhi bhi talashi lete waqt dustbin ko mat chodna.. Tumhe pata hai zyada se zayda saboot jo hume gharon se milte hai woh dustbin se hi milte hain..."_ Her seniors' voice rang through her ears.

Purvi chuckled as for she forgot to check the dustbin as usual.. She hated this... talashi lena but when she had to do it.. she always forgot the minor points.. who else will know about this better than her teacher..?

Purvi checked the dustbin for clues..

"Ahaa..." she exclaimed when she found what she wanted.

"Kya hua Purvi?" Shreya asked...

Purvi :- Yeh dekho... naakhoon(nails)... nail colour bhi lagaya huwa hai..

Shreya:- Matlab yeh Nanditha ka hai...?

Purvi :- Hosaktha hai...(_She collected them_) Dr. Tarika ab inmese hi kuch na kuch nikal degi.

Shreya :- Haan... chalo.

Excited at their discovery...they moved to the forensic lab.

As they entered the forensic lab they found Tarika attending to Nanditha. She was leaning against the restroom in the forensic lab. Purvi called Tarika aside..

"Tarika! yeh dekho..! hume kya mila hain...! " Shreya shouted.

"shhh... "Tarika said as she closed the door of the restroom. "dheere bolo.. Now we can't afford to be overheard."

Purvi said.."theek kaha...Tarika hume kuch mila hain...mein yeh yahaa rakh deti hoon..." and she placed the evidence on the table and they left.

**11:00PM CID Bureau:-**

"Dekhte hain iss ladki ka koi criminal record hai kya..." Shreya said

"Ha chalo.."

"Yeh kya..koi record nahin hai...?"

"Yeh kaise ho saktha hai...? Mujhe tou laga tha ki yeh ladki pakka ek purani paapi ho sakthi hain.."

"Its ok... kuch aur leads bhi mill jayenge.. Hey! Abhijeet sir ko yeh ladki kahan mili..?"

"unhe tou iss ladki ke bareme ek khabri ne bataya.."

"Tumhe woh khabri pata hai..?"Shreya asked again.

"Nahin.. Mujhe unke khabriyon ke bareme kuch bhi nahin pata..."

"Tou pehle hume uss Khabri ko pakadna hoga.." Shreya declared.

Purvi:- Ek kaam karte hain shreya.. pehle Nandita ke statement le lete hain dekhte hain ki uski kahani aur Abhijeet sir ki sach milthi hain ki nahin...

Shreya knew why she didnt want to go to her Abhijeet sir.. She cannot look into his eyes.. But what can they do? She simply nodded while Purvi called up Tarika asking her to send nandita to bureau..

They waited for 10 minutes and she came.

"Nandita tum iss case mein phasi kaise" Shreya asked her very kindly even though she felt like slapping her...

Slowly.. she started talking..

"Ek din main apne doston ke sath disco gayi thi.. Wahaan yeh Abhijeet sir aa gaye... kehne lage bache kahaan hai.. mujhe kuch bhi nahin pata tha... main unko yahi keh rahi thi ki unhone mere hath pakadke mujhe yahaan le aaye.. yahaan se unhone uss room me le gaye... wahaan ek raat ke liye poochtach karte rahe ... Mujhe kuch pata bhi nahin tha...Aur uss subah unhone ..mujhe ..." and she started weeping.

Purvi clenched her fists at this.. She definitely didn't believe her but she had to imagine all that.

Shreya observed the girl closely... She seemed to be *actually* crying...

"Yeh kya.. iss ladki ko dekhe tou aisa nahin lag raha hai ki yeh acting kar rahi hai... yeh tou sach mein ro rahi hain...kahi yeh sach mein kisi museebat mein nahi..? " she thought.

"Rona band karo! Nandita...Yeh mera wada hai tumhe ..tumhe zaron insaaf milegi.. Dekho yeh hamari forensics ke kuch papers hain.. tumhe inpe sign karna hoga..." Shreya asked kindly to divert the topic.

Nanditha was sobbing while she signed the agreement.

As she was going out Tarika came inside.

The look on Tarika's face instantly told them that a bad news was coming was prepared for somebody was as clever as to get senior inspector Abhijeet arrested then he would take care that atleast the preliminary tests were against him.

Tarika entered inside. Her face clouded.. She took a pause, sighed and then started...

"You guys wont believe this.. Preliminary tests ho chuke hain.. Nanditha ke sath wakayi mein...(_she choked_) uss ke sharir pe bahut zyada ghaw hain.. Mujhe Abhijeet ki nakhoon check karne honge...aur jo nails aap mujhe diye usme mujhe insaan ki chamdi mili hai.. woh bhi do logon ki.. jis tarhan se yeh saboot mitane ki koshish ki gayi hain.. Mujhe lagtha hain yeh ek achi lead degi.. Ab DNA tests aane mein time baaki hain to hame abhi tak ye nahin pata hai ki woh chamdi kiski hai? Aur sabse badi baat..." She paused to wipe away the tears blurring her eyes...

"Mujhe iss ladki ke dress ke andar ki park mein Abhijeet ka baal aur uske dress ke fibres mile hein... aur to aur..iss dress ke laundry tag thoda stiff thi.. Usspe se mujhe Abhijeet ka clear fingerprint mila hai.."

The reaction was instant. Purvi got up from her chair in shock and both Shreya and Tarika burst out else was required to prove Abhijeet guilty.. Even his fingerprints... FINGERPRINTS...! This is probably the biggest proof against him..

Tarika continued..." zahir si baat hai... isse phasaya jaa rahaa hai.. chote chote saboot mil rahe hein.. jaise woh nakhoon..lekin yeh bade bade sabooton ke samne yeh kyun chalga..?  
Woh finger print plant kiya gaya tha.. warna koi kabhi kisi ladki ke lundry tag pe itna bada fingerprint kyun chodega..? khas kar jab woh admi Sr. Insp. Abhijeet ho? (_She shivered while saying alll this_) Aur to aur yaad hai woh cctv camera off thi... uss camera ki off button par bhi iska fingerprint mila hai...pata nahin kaise iss sabse bahar niklega woh.." and she went back to the forensic lab crying..

Both Purvi and Shreya stood in shock until Shreya's phone rang. She attended itand turned to Purvi. "Woh aa gaye...". Both of them cleared their eyes.. and moved out of the room.

**12:00 AM CID BUREAU:-**

"Aap logon ke paas theek barah ghante hain.. Mujhe iss ladki ke bareme jitna information de sake utna dijiye.. apna jaan par khel lena.. mujhe pata hai ki aap yeh kar skthe hain.. CID Mumbai ki best khabrion ki network ke sath baat kar rahi hoon mein samajh gaye?" Purvi's loud voice rang through the bureau.

15 people stood there in a line had put a photograph in 10 of them's hand...

"Ab jao.. aur haan agar kuch bhi gadbad lage tou bhula lena hum aajayenge.. zyada risk mat lena.." Purvi concluded.

Now she turned to the remaining five and said "aapko inpar nazar rakhni chahiye. thoda ajeeb hain par unki har harkat.. unko kahaan se ph aarahi hain sab kch..." and again Shreya placed another photograph in each of their hands "ab jao.." she said.

Now that their work was over.. Purvi said to Shreya.. "Tum thodi der aaram karlo.. mein Abhijeet sir ke paas jake unse statement leke aati hoon... "

Shreya nodded and went to restroom.

Purvi made her way to the interrogation room with a voice recorder, paper and pen..

She entered the room and saw him reading one of the books she gave him. He looked up to see her and closed the book.

Purvi started off as.. "Sir aapse thodi questions poochni thi"

Abhijeet nodded. He had turned indifferent to everything didnt care what happens kind of a thing...

Both of them discussed about the case for some time.. and after the whole interrogation.. Abhijeet felt proud of himself.. The questions and the details into which Purvi is getting to was amazing.. Afterall she was my trainee.. But he observed a little bit of disappointment in her expressions.. She looked really tired.. After all its been 2 days since she slept and she can't sleep for next 2 days...He was almost sure he saw a tear drop in her eye when she was getting up to go out..He just couldnt se her like this...

He started as a joke.."Kya hua Purvi..! Mere khilaf saboot nahin mill rahe hain kyaa... aise muh latkake baithe kyun ho..?"

His words were beyond tolerance point for Purvi.. She turned and came running and hugged him tightly...thinking...

"wahi tou problem hai sir.. sare sabot aap hi ke khilaaf hain... mujhe kuch samajhmein nahi aa rahaa hai... sab kuch khatam hota jaa rahaa hai.. "

Abhijeet was very shocked with this reaction. More than shocked he was very worried. It was not Purvi's nature to stay mentally unstable.. She was very stable psychologically.. He didnt know what to do so he awkwardly patted her back..

Purvi realised her position and jerked.. She came out of the hug and broke her eye contact immediately.. She turned immediately and said.. "Sir male protagonist ka dost ki wife.. khooni hai" and went..

Her lack of coherence in her words took a little time for him to understand and when he did.. He shook his head disappointedly smiling and took another novel to read...

The clock stuck 2...

* * *

**Huh. done.. Guys I wanted to show the relation of Purvi and Abhijeet like this only... I hope yo understand.. be it senior-junior, Bhai-behen,teacher-student, I dont care.. But its just priceless.. and please review... Maine kahaa tha naa.. Jab tak 70 reviews nahin milte tab tak update karne wali nahin hoon mein..**


	4. Chapter 4

TH CLOCK STUCK 2...

Purvi came out of the room to see the helper trying to eavesdrop on them.

"_Yeh yahaan kyaa kar rahaa hain.. kahiin hamare baatein tou nahin sun raha tha..? iss par nazar rakhna padega..."_

Purvi came back to bureau to see Shreya ready with the laptop.

"Ab hm kya karen Shreya.. Raat ki 2 baj rahe hain.. Investigation tou hum abhi kar nahin sakthe.. " Purvi asked...

"Tabhi tou.. maine Vineet ka laptop mangwaya hai.. tumhe yaad hai woh animation wala software? agar hum Abhijeet sir aur Nandita ki statements ko animate karke dekhenge tou shayad kuch haath lag jaye...? Ab hum Nandita ke khilaff choti si choti saboot bhi dhyaan me rakhna hoga.. hume aisi chote chote sabooton ko jodkar ek badaa waala banana hoga..." Shreya said without a break.

"Kya hua Shreya ? Pareshan lag rahi ho?" Purvi asked.. She could sense her nervousness.

"Aise kuch nahin hai Purvi.. mein yeh soch rahi thi ki agar hum agar yeh nahin kar paye tou baat aur bigad-"

" Aisa Kuch nahin hoga...Chalo animate karke dekhte hain..." Purvi cut through Shreya.

They started their work.. They have the recorded speeches of both of them.. So accordingly they did... They started of with Abhijeet sir.. The video showed how the girl acted as if she was fainting.. about how he had to catch hold of her.. and also about how she lured him into this trap... The girl started yelling as soon as he left her... she removed her jacket underneath which her dress was torn and scratches made...

"Stop! " Purvi said.."Shreya kya tum bhi vahin soch rahe ho jo mein soch rahi hoon?"

Shreya smiled... One real smile that was.. "Bilkul.. Hume uss room mein kisi bhi tarah ke koi jacket nahin mili..."

"Iska matlab yeh hai ki uss hatse ke baad hamare jane se pehle kisi ne aake woh jacketle li... Agar hume woh jacket haath lag jaye tou hum kuch kar sakte..." Purvi said..

"Aur iska yeh matlab hai ki..." Shreya started to speak while-

"Bureau mein hi hum charon ke alawa koi mila hua hain..." Purvi finished it off.

"haan.. watchmen, bureau mein helper yaa phir Forensic lab ke helper..." Shreya 's voice turned to a whisper with the excitement.. One positive ray of hope has come...

Chalo kaam poora kar dete hain...

They continued to finish of their work.. they were finally done wth Abhijeet's..

There was an awkward silence about who will start doing nandita's.. Finally purvi initiated it.. She regretted as soon as she started it.. She was a junior to Abhijeet but hai to ek ladki na... as she made an animation where somebody was raping a girl.. her blood started boiling...She was in a dilemma.. one time she was feeling bad for the girl.. and next time she was in the process of trying to find something against for the same girl.. In such confusions.. she finished by the time she finished she turnd to see Shreya sleeping.

**6:00 am CID Bureau.. :-**

Purvi saw shreya sleeping ,smiled and went to the washroom to freshup. She washed her face came back and woke up shreya.

"Shreya! utho.. ! hame abhi jacket ke bare mein sochna hain..." Purvi said.

Shreya woke up with a start. "huh.. ! oh give me 2 minutes.. mein fresh hoke aati hoon.."

Purvi nodded and shreya went back to the washroom. She come back and sat down with purvi.

"Ha ab iska matlab yeh hai ki hamara yahaan 3 log suspicious hai.. inmese ek yah ek se zyada unse mila hua hai.. ab hume woh jacket milegi kahaan se..? " shreya asked.

"yyeahi se.. dekho shreya case se pehle se koi bhi ghar nahin gaya hua ha.. iska yeh matlab hai ki woh jacket yahin kahin chupa hua hai...hame woh dhoondhna hai.." Purvi who was thinking a lot since the time they have started off their discussion replied...

"to theek hai phir ho jaye shuru..?" smirked shreya.

They started checking the rooms in the bureau.. They checked the whole place learly but they didnt find anything. they came back dissappointed..

"Kya yaar Purvi! saari jaga dekhchuke hain... ab yahaan nahin hain to hum kya karein...?" shreya panted..

"humne ek jagah check nahin kiye shreya".. said purvi in a serious tone..

Shreya looked up at purvi to see her smiling face her eyes twinkling with naughtiness.. she immediately understood..

"Oh..! to phir dekh ke aajao na purvi?" said shreya trying to escape.

"Acha! chal dono dekhte hain wahaan maine kabhi nahin gay hoon" Purvi said.

"jaise ki mein roz wahin baiththi hoon" murmured shreya and moved with purvi.

both of them moved to the room to see a board GENTS TOILET staring up back at them. They looked at each other nervously and slowly moved in.. but their nervousness,embarressment turned into happiness when they found the jacket lying there.

They took the jacket and happily went back to the bureau to see tarika looking at the videos... Both of them could see tears in her eyes as she looked at the videos. Both of them went to her and stood on either side of her and kept their hands on her shoulders. she turned and pulled them into a group hug.

"Yeh sab kyun ho raha hai purvi.. har bar abhijeet hi kyun aur yeh sab...(_she showed toward the videos_) isse dekhe tou mujhe bahut ajeeb feel ho raha hai.." and she started crying loudly..

"Tarika,himmat rakho.. agar tumne aise himmat haara tou hamara kya hoga? tumhe tou himmt nahin harn a hoga na..." Purvi started consoling her in a convincing tone.

"Kaise himmat mat haroon mein purvi.. tumhe pata hai... aakhri test bhi ho chuka hai.. maine test of sperms ki hai.. woh bhi match ho gaya hai.. ab abhijeet ka bachna tou namumkin hai.."Tarika said.

Purvi and shreya looked at each other and said.. "Tarika namumkin nahin hain.. kyunki yeh kaam hamara bureau ke helpers ka hi hai.. tum test of sperms ke liye sample fresh lelo naaki jo hamare records.. mera shaq e hai ki hamare records mein bhi kisine gadbad ki hai... "

Tarika wiped her tears immediately and said

" sach? "again a tone of happiness in her voice.

she said ."theek hai mein jake dekhthi hoon "and she looked at the screen of the laptop and said irritably..".ab isse hatao.."

Both of them smiled again and shreya was about to turn off the laptop when tarika cameback running saying

"dikhao mujhe "she saw the scene and exclaimed happily" ab tou hum abijeet ko bacha sakte hain...!"

"Kya? kaise ?" flow of qustions started of listening to her happiness.

she smiled and started .." iss scene ko dekho woh aadmi iss ladki ko (_she shuddered_) kiss kar raha hai.. mathlab iska thook ladki ke shareer mein raha hoga... hum DNA scanning kar akthe hain.. mein head fl mein jakar karwa sakthi hoon kar loon..?"

Their happiness grew no bounds when tarika said all this..

"go ahead" cheered Purvi..

"Tou theek hai... mein abhi hi jake DNA test je liye abhijeet se sample collect karloongi aur wahaan se hi chali jaungi.. theeek hai..?" Tarika asked.

"aur iss jacket ka kya?" askd shreya.

"oh ha.! mein isse bhi leleti hoon..." and she went to the place where abhijeet is.

**6:00 AM CID BUREAU :-**

Abhijeet woke up with a high pain in his neck. He opened his eyes to see himself sleeping awkwardly in sitting position. a sudden rush of memories came into his mindas soon as he saw himself

"_are yaar abhijeet hamesha aise baithe baithe so jate ho..? dard hua na ab..? waise acha bahana hai.. Dr. Tarika ko bulau..?"_

"_Sir kya aap apne aapko machine samajhte jo raat bhar aise kam karte karte so jate hain.. Aapko pata hain hum juniours isiliye hain... Aur waise bhi..._ "

He smiled sadly as he came back to turnd and saw himself in the interrogation room of the CID bureau.. He thought.

"waise kal Purvi ne jo kiya.. Kya woh kisi tension me hain..? Ya phir... kuch aur hua.. Jo kuch bhi ho. Purvi hamesha sach ka saath dena... I hope ki sab kuch theek chal raha ho..."

He went to the washroom to fresh up.. He came back and started reading next of the murder mystries she had given him.. He couldnt read for more than 2 pages when he came back to thinking about yesterday's incident..

"Purvi tou kabi bhi aise nahii karthi thi... (_frowning slightly_) aisa kya ho gaya tha ki woh itna pareshan hoke mujhe hug... woh log theek honge na...(_worried_) iss case ke dauran kitna bada khatrauthana padtha hai... uper se woh mission... aur iss ladki ko bhi na.. itna sara khatra uthane ki kya zarurat.. ban rahi thi na jhansi ki rani ab dekho...(_irritably_) But i hope zyada prblem na ho.. Woh tou abhi hi training mein hi hai... pata nahi kaise hogi.. aur mein kun pareshan hu use liye..? usne tou mujhe phasaya.. agar kal woh sab nahi bolti.. tou aaj kuch aur hi hoti... waise .. kya hoti..? mein iss interrogation room ki jagah STF ki interrogation mein hota.. .. jhooti enquiry hoti...lekin yahaan bhi tou aisehi hai na...? abb yahaan tou khud apne h mujhpe shak kar rahe hai...isse badi saza aur kya ho sakthi hai.. ? " He sighed sadly and got engrossed into his books.. when-

The door of the interrogation room opened and up came a person whom he least wanted to see at that particular moment.

"Tarika-" He started.

"Woh mujhe tumhare DNA ki fresh samples lene ka orders aaye hai.. Purvi se. mein lelun..?" Tarika said all of that in one breath not trying to meet Abhijeet's eyes.

Fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks as she started saying that. she immediately turned awy from him to hide them. She then came back and embraced him.

'Abhijeet was shocked.. he felt the world in her arms.. but he heard her say something else..

"Abhijeet mein tumhare pocket mein maine tumhare liye khud ke chemicals dal rahi hoon.. tum apna food khud check karke khalo... aur.. main yeh bell bhi rakh rahi hoon.. agar kuch bhi aaye tou tum woh bell bajaa dena.. hum aajayenge..par in helpers yeah phir watchman se baat bhi mat karna... " She patted his head lovingly and he closed his eyes at her touch.. she suddenly jerked herself and started yelling..

" Ab tou poore ke poore tests bhi ho chuke hain..tumhara bachne ka koi raasta nahin...ab mein khud head FL jaa rahin hoon reports lihwane ke liye.. tumhe kya laga mein tumhe chod dung kabh nahin.. kal jo hoga na.. woh abhi tak hua hi na ho... Yeh hamaari aakhri mulakat hogi.. Good night Sr. Inspector Abhijeet" She turned and marched out of that place having her nose in air...! Leaving a utterly perplexed and confused Abhijeet inside the rom. He stood in his room trying to process what was going on around him... abhijeet not understanding what s going inside his CID Bureau...!

But the way she said **"Senior Inspector Abhijeet".. **He could understand the pride in her voice for taking his name. Her tone suggested of the return of his life back to normal It gave sense of confidence to him which he had got from his junior 8 hrs back and lost it again...

He sat down on the chair with a thud and started staring of into space. How long he sat there like this he didnt know. Bt the next thing he knew was the helper getting him breakfast and milk. The guy silently plced the tray on his stool and left the place looking back at Abhijeet for every two seconds.

He ate it without any movement in his mind. It has gone all blank. It was when the helper came back again to take away that plate did he realise that he was made aware of this guy...and he was supposed to be careful with him.. Why? (_he frowned_) .. Shayad yeh use mile huye hai... lekin yeh aise kaise pata chala in logonko..? aur iska matlab (_he exclaimed_).. Shayad mere liye saboot mil gayi.. ya phir (_worried_)Tarika ne aisehi kahaa hoga.. aise kuch nahin hua hoga... Pata nahin kya chal rahaa hai.. Daya yaar kahan hai tu.. tumhe pata hai agar tum yeh case li hoti tou tum tou mujhe aise nahin chodte na.. pata hai yaar mujhe.. yeh log hi na...

He sighed deeply and went back to his work. One thing he didn't know was that the best buddy about whom he was thinking was right in the CID bureau coming upstairs in fits of rage. He marched into the bureau where the two girls were working and caught hold of one of them.

Man:- Tumne mere peeche khabri lagayi Purvi..? He asked in a high tone.

Purvi:- Sir.. aap mere baat tou suniye sir...she started off stammering. But her senior knew better of it.

Daya:- Tumhe kya lagaa..? Tum Senior Inspector Daya ke peeche logon ko lagaa dogi aur kisiko pataa bhi nahin chalega.. Khaas jar use khud hi..?(_He caught hold of her shoulders and almost lifted the poor girl up_)...Tumhe kya lagaa... mein abhi ko chupke chupke milunga..? yaa phir use bachaneki koshish karunga..? Ab agar maine ki hai to tumhe kya hai...? haa..! jawab do..! _(He yelled_).. the walls of bureau shook with his voice...

"Sirr...! chodiye..! chodiye use uski koi galti nahin hai...! Woh sab maine hi ki hai..!" a voice yelled.

"Shreya..." Both Purvi and Daya exclaimed shock.

"ha.. maine hi ki hai.. mujhe lagaa aap apne bhai ko bachane ke liye.. jhoote saboot ke sahare lenge...aur iske saboot ke liye mujhe khabriyan lagana padaa.. aapko koi aitraaz..?" Shreya 's voice was stern, yet calm.

"Shreya.. yeh tum kya bol rahii ho..?.. sir.. aisa kuch nahin hai...sir... please.." Purvi begged.

Daya who was still in the shock spoke quietly.

"Yakeen nahin hota mujhe.. kisi ko bhi mera bhai ki koi parwah nahin..? Hum ne tum logon ko apna samjha... Abhi tak seniors nahin doston jaise behave kiya.. acha sazaa di hain aap logon ne.. .. 4-4 khabri lagaa di tumne? itna h training di hai maine Shreya tumhe...? Kabhi nahin maaf karunga main.. aap donon ko.. Zindagi bhar.. mein kabhi nahin maaf karunga..." and he left from there.

Shreya's knees gave them away as she fell on her knees on to the floor and stared off blankly into the space..

Purvi came out of the shock and came and sat beside Shreya.. "Shreya.. tumne aisa kyun kiya.. Shreya..?"

"Rehne do Purvi.. woh log nahin samjhenge.(_Tears continuously rolling down_ _her cheeks)_.. Woh log kabhi yeh nahin samjh payenge ki hum log kar kya rahein hain...Waise ab yeh sab sochne ka waqt nahin hai.. chalo... Nandita ke ghar valon se milte hain...(_wiping their tears off_)"

"waise shreya.. tumne ek baat notice ki...?" asked Purvi..

"Kya..? " Shreya asked questioningly...

"yahin ki sir ne abhi tak 4 khabriyon ko hi pakda.. ek tou baki hai.. woh reh sakta hai..." she smiled and went off to all him...

Daya came out of the place and was about to start his qualis when he got a phone call...

"Ha ramu bol... acha..? khabar pakki hai na...? acha theek hai main aa rahaa hoon...?" and he drove off...

He reached an abandoned godown.. He got down and looked around him... He came forward cautiously to see something under his leg. He looked down to see what that was.. and he was shocked...

It was the dead body of his khabri... sensing danger there... He moved inside with his gun in his hand when...

shwooooooooosh...

Everything happened in a blur.. the last thing he remember was a bracelet of a person and its familiarity. He lost his consciousness to think further.

**8:00 AM CID Bureau...:-**

Daya woke up with a throb in his "aah..." came out of his mouth...He looked at his surroundings to see an unknown room yet familiar interiors... He jerked and found a note sticking out of the side table of the bed...

_"I am sorry sir... aapko chot lagi thi..isliye aapko yahaan laana padaa.. Doctor ne kahaa tha ki aapko subah tak hosh aajayega... Aap k toiletries aur kapde rakhe hue hain...aap tayyar hoke aajayiye... Enqury shuru hone hi wali hain..._

_Shreya..._"

He looked at the note confusingly but then looked at the clock.. He moved out to the washroom.. and then moved out to the enquiry.. A different type of anticipation and hope in his eyes...

**Same time CID Investigation room:-**

Abhijeet woke up with a start...He had a wierd dream.. He only remember a flash of bullets and his tema... Rather.. the girls.. Nothing other than that...He shaked his head vigorously and remembered... It was his enquiry today. He smiled sadly.. and while freshening himself.

"Kamaal hai..! Kal tarika ka jane ke baad kisine mere pas aaya kyun nahin...? Yeh log kya kar rahe hain..? _(he started mumbling to himself_) Kitna khatra mod le rahii hai log...koi mujhe kuch kahenge bhi nahin...dekha aaye bhi nahin... "

Muttering all that to himself.. he got ready when a girl came inside.

"Sir...Purvi ma'am aur shreya ma'am ne bheja hai.. aap ko yahaan se le jane ke liye..." she said.

"Lo..! ye log mujhe le jane ke liye bhi nahin aaye.. pata nahin... kya hoga..?" He looked a lot nervous..

"Sir..." The girl called him hesitantly.

"Purvi ma'am ne kahaa ki aap log yeh pehenenge..." and she showed a dress.

"Theek hai de dijiye.." he took it with a smile... It was a brand new formal dress...  
One glance at it and he could tell that it was Tarika's profusely and nervousness coming up...

The girl escorted him to the enquiry commission. It was a very big auditrium with a live camera attached. Apparently, the news telecast was going on live. He glanced round to see the whole room filled with women. The enquiry cmprised of only women except ACP Sir, who tried hard not to reveal his nervousness, DCP Sir, and Commissioner... The team was also present in one corner of the room, nervousness. Everyone except the three girls were there. Abhijeet looked up to the enquiry commission to see a foreign in the middle of the table.

"May the enquiry start." she said. Her UK English accent is evident from her talk.

Te whole auditorium witnessed a scene which was least expected.

Through the main door came Tarika with Shreya. Shreya is being brought in the wheelchair by Shreya. She had a wound on his hand and leg and Purvi was not there at all.

Tarika came straight and to Commissioner sir and said.

"Sir, I am sorry to say.. Miss Purvi is fighting for her life in the hospital due to a bullet injury near the liver and an attack of a rare poison. She is not in consious state right Shreya and me are here to take up the explanation. Please...?"

THE CLOCK STRUCK NINE...!


End file.
